


Sterek Oneshots

by Onyxia99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Derek, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxia99/pseuds/Onyxia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sterek oneshots I write for fun. Hope you enjoy! I try to update at lest once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First story on here! Hope you enjoy! This one was a little short, but I hope you like it.

Derek was never good with words. He wasn't sure what to say when Stiles was sad, or what not to say when he was angry. He left arguments at the wrong time, or said the wrong thing, or didn't say the right thing. He wasn't sure how to comfort him on bad days, or even how to compliment him properly. He hadn't been with someone for so long.  
Some days, Derek wished that words would come a easily to him as they did to Stiles, who was always talking, about one thing or another. He easily managed to slip sarcasm, jokes and many "I love yous" into his sentences, while Derek stood there lost for words. Not once had he responded with an "I love you too", although Stiles never seemed too concerned, which made him worry. What if he didn't really mean it? What if Stiles left him if he didn't say it back?  
He decided to bring up his concern one evening, while he and Stiles were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie.  
"Stiles, can we talk?"  
"Yeah?" Came the slightly sleepy reply, and he paused the movie.  
"Do you ever..." Derek too, a deep breath. "Do you ever notice that I never tell you that I love you? I try, but I just never know how, or when, I guess," he kind of rambled.  
"Yes," came the simple answer. There was a pause.  
"But don't you worry?" Derek asked, beginning to worry himself.  
"No," Stiles said, giving a simple answer once again. There was another short pause and silence filled the room, making Derek feel uncomfortable, unsure of what to say, but then Stiles continued. "I know that you aren't the best with words, but sometimes actions speak louder than words, you know that right? And for a guy you speaks very little you sure do say a lot," Stiles said, leaning back against Derek. "I know you love me when you tell me to grab my coat before I leave, or how you wrap my scarf tightly around me when it's cold outside. I know you love me when you hold the umbrella over me, even though you're the one getting soaked. It's the way you kiss me early in the mornings, before either of us is fully awake and how you hold me until I fall asleep every night. It's in the way you hug me from behind while we do the dishes, and how dinner is always ready when I get home, even though I know you're tired too. I know you love me when you make me hot chocolate during winter and then lie in my lap reading while I drink it. I know it when you put up with my loud music, even though you prefer the quite. I know you love me when you don't move for hours because you don't want to wake me, or how you hold me close when I have a bad dream. I know you love me Derek, because you tell me everyday. Maybe it's not in words, but I see it in the way you look at me, and that's enough for me, because I love you. Hell, simply being with you takes my breath away," Stiles said, leaning back against Derek's strong body. He looked down at Stiles, who was cuddled in his arms and smiled.

"Let's go outside, there's meant to be a comet passing by soon," Derek said. "Just don't forget your jumper."


	2. Stay For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Stiles and Derek bump into each other at the supermarket and it ends in kisses at Stiles' house.

It had been a long day, and Stiles was exhausted. He’d just gotten home from school and wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but homework called. He did need to graduate.  
But first, he wanted something to eat, he was starving. Ever since Scott became a werewolf, he was constantly eating his food during lunch, though Stiles didn’t mind that much. He made his way to the fridge, only to find there was pretty much very little edible things left, so, with a sigh, he decided to go shopping for some fresh food since his father wouldn’t be home for a while. 

***  
Stiles was walking down the aisle, looking for some snacks to get, throwing things like chips and soft drink into his shopping cart. He rounded a corner, looking for the frozen pizza, when he crashed his cart into what he first thought was a wall, until it let out a growl.  
“Derek! My favourite sourwolf! Haven’t seen you in a while! What are you doing here?” Stiles practically yelled, attracting a few annoyed glances from surrounding people.  
“I do have to eat sometimes, you know,” Derek deadpanned.  
“Oh! Great idea! You should come over, I was just going to cook something and some company would be great!” Stiles exclaimed, grabbing several packets of bacon from the shelf in front of Derek, adding them to the growing pile in the cart. “Look, I even have bacon,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Come on, you can’t resist bacon!” Derek sighed, complying, although bacon wasn’t the only thing he couldn’t resist.  
The pair paid for the food and drove to Stiles’ house, in separate cars, much to his disappointment. Once they arrived, Derek helped Stiles put away the groceries and cook a quick meal (pizza with the lot for Stiles, bacon pizza for Derek), and they ate in comfortable silence. That is, until Stiles was full and began talking Derek’s ear off about one thing or another, while the older man finished his meal.  
Derek secretly liked the sound of Stiles’s voice, it soothed him, he liked how he could endlessly talk, while Derek only had to grunt every now and then to show he was listening. He ate slowly, so he would have an excuse to stay longer, while Stiles told him about his day, how school was going, how lacrosse was and how his dad’s work was going, until eventually, Derek realised he took the last bite of his food.  
“I uh, I better get going, thanks for dinner,” he said as he stood up.  
“Yeah, no problem man, anytime. Thanks for the company,” Stiles said as they walked to the door. “Actually, do, uh, do you perhaps wanna stay and watch a movie? I mean, if you’re not busy, because dad isn’t going to be home for a while and it get’s kinda-”  
“Sure,” Derek cut his awkward rambling off, actually quite liking the idea of a movie with Stiles.  
“Awesome! What do you wanna watch?” Stiles began to list out movies, counting them on his fingers until he realised he kind of didn’t have enough fingers to count them all. Derek hid a smile.  
“Whatever you want,” Derek didn’t particularly mind, as long as he got to stay a bit longer.  
“Cool, okay then, but I hope you don’t mind, we’re going to have to use the T.V in my room, the one in the lounge room is, er, broken. Yeah. Broken.” Derek’s wolf senses could tell that Stiles was lying, but he just chuckled.  
“Lead the way.”  
“I hope you like Batman,” Stiles said excitedly, dragging Derek to his room.  
They both settled on the bed, a large space between them. It was getting late and Stiles began to nod off, exhausted from the events of the day, until he saw a dark shape move across the ceiling.  
“Argh! Derek, get rid of it!”  
“It’s tiny, don’t worry it’s not going to hurt you,” Derek chuckled.  
“But I hate spiders! Just look at it! Please, get rid of it! Stiles practically begged, grabbing Derek’s arm in his panic. With a sigh, Derek stood up on the bed, about to squish the bug when something smacked him in the head. He fell back on the bed, nearly squashing Stiles.  
“That. Was. Hilarious,” Stiles managed to say between bouts of laughter.  
“Was not,” Derek growled, glaring at the ceiling fan, which was spinning slowly above his head.  
“Oh, stop being such a sourwolf and admit that was funny. You should of seen your face, it was priceless!” Stiles said, still laughing.  
“Don’t call me that,” Derek said, turning his glare at Stiles. When Stiles didn’t react, but continued laughing, Derek leaned close to him, growling. “Shut up.” This only made Stiles giggle louder.  
Derek let out a low rumble, and in a flash his mouth was pressed against Stiles’, who was taken aback by the surprising softness of his lips, which were both gentle yet demanding. Eventually, both of them, were breathless and had to pull back.  
“If I knew that was all it took to shut you up, I would of done that a long time ago,” Derek said.  
“Oh come, just admit that it was funny and I’ll let it go,” Stiles grinned. Derek growled and attacked Stiles with kisses, the movie and spider long forgotten.  
“You’re my sourwolf,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s mouth, pulling the wolf closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find this on [Wattpad here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/54596763-sterek-oneshots).


	3. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Derek kicks Stiles' ass at gaming

“Oh my god, why are you so good at this?” Stiles growled, furiously flailing his arms.

“I did have a childhood, Stiles,” Derek replied, leaning back on the couch, a smile playing on his lips. He made it look easy and effortless, barely moving his arms. So far, he’d bet him at five rounds of Mario Kart (he knew all the shortcuts), Call of Duty (“Derek! I wasn’t ready! Give me a second chance!”), Mortal Kombat (“Hey, that’s my signature move don’t steal, Derek!”) and kicked his ass in World of Warcraft (apparently Derek used to play and had a maxed out character with gear that made Stiles jealous). Right now, they were playing boxing on the Wii and Stiles was yet again losing. 

“Argh, nope that’s it, I’m done! Nope, not losing to you anymore! Wipe that smug look of your face!” Stiles said, pouting. Derek just chuckled, looking over at his mate. 

“Hey, come one, let’s play one more game. It’s your turn to choose,” Derek offered. “I’ll even go easy on you.”

“No, I’m tired and I don’t want t- Actually, sure, let’s do it,” Stiles said, an evil grin spreading across his face. This couldn’t be good. Stiles rummaged through the boxes of discs strewn across the floor. He found the one he was looking for with a triumphant “Ha!”. “We’re playing this one. Let’s see who can get the most points,” he said, dangling it in front of Derek. 

“No. I am not dancing, Stiles. Why do we even have this?” 

“How could you not remember! This was a gift from me!” Stiles gasped, feigning shock and sadness. It might of worked if he didn’t burst out laughing at Derek’s bored expression. “Come one, you owe me this one, Sourwolf,” he said, trying to pull Derek up. 

“I don’t owe you anything,” Derek muttered, refusing to budge. 

“You owe me this. Remember? I made you promise you’d play at least once,” Stiles said. Derek did remember. Stiles had threatened to eat all of his bacon if he didn’t promise. What else could he have done? 

“Fine, one song. One. I’ll beat you again anyway,” Derek said, pulling himself up with a sigh. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Stiles grinned. “I happen to be the best at this one.”

“You said that about every other game we’ve played today,” Derek said. “Look how that’s turned out,” he paused. “What are you doing?”

“Just warming up, getting ready to beat you,” Stiles said, winking, which might of been seductive is he wasn’t awkwardly stretching. Derek just rolled his eyes. 

“Okay then… What song?” he asked.

“I’m picking,” Stiles replied. Ten minutes later and he was still choosing. “No...No...Uh, no... No...Definitely not thi-”

“Stiles! Just pick one already! You’ve looked at all of them eight times now!” Derek exclaimed. 

“No, it was only about five ti-” Stiles began. 

“I counted,” Derek growled in response. 

“Okay, okay fine. This one. You ready to lose, big guy?” Derek groaned when ‘Oops!...I did it again’ began to play. 

“I really hate this song, can’t you pick another one?” Derek complained. 

“Sure, I mean it might take me a while but sure,” Stiles said. “Not a problem.”

“You know what? Never mind,” said Derek. “Let’s get this over with.” Stiles laughed and started the game. His moves were flawless and he scored top points for almost every move. It was like he played this a million times, and he probably had, with Scott. Meanwhile Derek, who played Just Dance only once with his sisters (not that he was going to admit that to Stiles), moved a bit more stiffly, unsure of himself. He knew he probably looked ridiculous. 

The song finally finished, signaling the end of Derek’s torture. When he saw the scores, Derek growled despite himself, a low rumble in his chest. It was Stiles’ turn to smirk.

“What?! I refuse to believe I lost, especially by that much!” he said, glowering at the T.V screen. “There must've been some mistake!”

“No…It looks about right to me,” Stiles said. “I told you I’m the master of this.” Derek turned his glare at Stiles. 

“Some silly dancing game isn’t going to be my downfall,” he said angrily. 

“Well, I dare say Derek wants a rematch. Never thought I’d live to see this,” Stiles laughed. “You can pick the song this time, and I’ll even give you a piece of advice; loosen up!”

Thirty-nine songs later both men were exhausted and panting, leaning on each other for support. 

“One more to go, then we’ll see who the real winner is!” Derek said, wiping sweat of his brow. 

“We both. Know. Who’s gonna. Win.” Stiles managed to say between breaths. Derek’s dancing had improved, and now the couple were nearly even (they were writing the points down), Derek just behind Stiles. 

“Yeah, me,” Derek said as the last song began to play. Stiles only grunted in response. As they began to move, the pair’s exhaustion seemed to be forgotten, each trying to beat the other. They ignored each other and tried to replicate the moves shown on the screen exactly. When the music faded out, both released a sigh of relief, but tensed up as their scores were shown. Derek had beat Stiles, but only just. Stiles hoped his lead would be enough to keep his boyfriend from winning. He pulled out his phone, and began to add up the previous scores. 

“Nooo! No! No! Argh!” Stiles let out a wail. “This is not fair! How did this happen!” He chucked his phone down, Derek just managing to catch it before it hit the ground (werewolf reflexes for the win). He glanced at the screen, reading Stiles’ calculations. He had won. By a point. 

“One. Single. Damned. Point!” Stiles yelled, and collapsed face down on the couch. “No, that’s it. I’m done with this. I officially suck at the thing I thought I sucked least at,” he said into one of the pillows that lay on their couch. Derek sighed. He should've just let him win. 

He wriggled onto the edge of the couch, which was difficult, because Stiles lay stretched right across it. He flipped Stiles over and pulled him into his lap, running his hands through his mate’s slightly damp hair. They both needed a shower, but he didn’t mind. 

“Are you okay? I so sorry Stiles, I swear I wasn’t even expecting that. It’s only a point, anyway.”

“Don’t rub it in, Derek,” Stiles said, refusing to meet Derek’s gaze. He shut his eyes to avoid it. 

“I’m not. I mean it. I love you Stiles, please don’t be upset,” Derek said, but Stiles just grunted. “Hey, look at me. Stiles, open your eyes.”

“Why? What’s the point? I can’t even beat you at video games!” Derek knew Stiles was being melodramatic, but he played along. 

“How do you want me to make it up?” he asked. This got Stiles to open his eyes. Or one eye, at least. 

“I dunno,” he said, and Derek sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

“How about like this?” and he leant down, lightly kissing Stiles, just a brush of lips against lips. When Stiles still refused to react, Derek kissed him again, harder this time, getting a moan in response. The kiss became rough, until they finally had to break apart for air. Derek gazed lovingly down at Stiles, and began joining up the freckles on his cheek, like a dot-to-dot drawing. 

“I still want curly fries and ice cream,” Derek paused to look into Stiles’ eyes, which were filled with mirth. 

“I know Stiles, I know,” they embraced again, lips meeting softly. “I love you too, Der,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next update soon! You can also read it on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/54596763-sterek-oneshots) if you prefer


End file.
